the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone Riske (RLS CAW)
Tom Scholl (born 28th September 1992 in Hammersmith, London) ''is an English professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling, where he performs under the name '''Tyrone Riske', where he was the inaugural Brawl Champion. Career: Early Career, Making a Name (2010-2016): Scholl was trained, much like many of the "new wave" of Best of British Wrestling talent thrown into the limelight to cut costs, by Ed West. Scholl was an early favourite due to his penchant for catchy entrance themes and colourful attires. He was also a sound technical wrestler, but at the same time a highly willing hardcore wrestler. In Fife Wrestling Kingdom and British Outlaw Wrestling, between 2013 and 2015, Scholl put on several highly rated matches with long-time rival Ken Jones (later known in UNION Wrestling as Grayson Gage), and his trainer Ed West. During this time, he held the FWK Prince Championship twice, both times as a moderately successful heel version of his loud persona. In 2016 he won the FWK Jacks Championships in a match fighting alongside Jones, getting a shock win for the duo and working the next few shows as an unwilling partner stuck in a tweener position. They dropped the titles to The Fahey Bros three months later to allow both former champions to leave the promotion for PWU/UNION Wrestling. PWU/UNION Wrestling (2016-''present''): Scholl debuted in October 2016 for the then PWU-branded promotion as Tyrone Riske, and played the heel-like foil to Grayson Gage's face in several lauded hardcore-style matches leading up to, and then at, Hardcore Brawl 2016. This directly lead to the creation of the Brawl Championship, to capitalise on the buzz around it. Unsurprisingly, in the tournament to crown the inaugural champion, it was Gage and Riske that persevered and Riske would win the Brawl Championship against his long-time rival in a Ladder Match at PWU Capitol Punishment 2017. He would defend a couple of times in the intervening months before the next Live Event, PWU Money In The Bank 2017, where he would drop the title to Gage, who'd returned days before the event to accept the challenge of Riske. Riske was intended to challenge veteran free agent Vladimir Shchors in the Dark Match of European Invasion 2017, but had trouble getting out of the UK and was eventually replaced by Bobby The Fan. He would stick mainly to Attendance Only shows after this, not appearing at either of the next two Live Events, surfacing occasionally for filler matches on shows, before defeating Rufus Caine on the first Live From The Union after Open Challenge 2017, throwing his name into the ring for the vacant #1 Contender's position for the Inter Championship in the process. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Knee Drop Brainbuster Discus Clothesline Combo Falling Brainbuster (2010-2014) Finishing Moves: Risky Business ''(Divo Drop)'' Accomplishments: 2x FWK Prince Championship 1x FWK Jacks Championships (with Ken Jones) 1x UNION Wrestling Brawl Championship Trivia: * Despite being arguably better known as a heel, Scholl is noted by his peers to be a very respectful and jovial person in real life. This matches his loud persona, at least, which he says is "him turned up to twelve, eleven is just a normal day". * Like his idol "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Scholl is known to meticulously plan matches to a fault, something that has worked incredibly well during his time with FWK, BOW and UNION Wrestling. Behind-The-Scenes: This information is from a real-world perspective contrary to the rest of the page! * Him not being able to get to Prague for European Invasion, in reality, was me not properly reading my notes, and somehow putting Bobby in his place. Category:CAWs